Untouched
by Kyla of the Sky
Summary: ItachiXoc Itachi pushes Hanako away tring to protect her, but she won't have it. One Shot.


Okay, So I could not get this out of my head. It isn't very good though….^^

_**Untouched**_

* * *

_**Somewhere in the South of France**_

Hanako always knew that this day would come. Since birth, she had been betrothed to Uchiha Itachi. They had met once every year, but now they were both in their junior year in high school. Only two more years and they would be married. So their parents decided, what better way to get over the awkwardness of it all than to have them attend their last two years of school together. Hanako sighed. Up until this point she had always gone to an all-girl school in the south of France. The thought of going to a school where boys attended as well made her nervous. And to add to that fact, Itachi, who on their visits was usually very kind and formal, had been none to pleased to here she would be coming to Japan to attend school with him. He acted very…cold.

"Hanako, are you all packed?" asked her mother, Hana. Looking around her small dorm room and finding it completely bare she nodded and slid off her plain white bed. "Oh honey, please don't look so depressed! It will all get better with time." When Hanako didn't respond, Hana sighed. Taking her daughter's hand in hers, she walked out of the door and to an old, rickety stair case. With each step they took, Hanako recalled her life here. All of her friends, and teachers, who felt like a second family were gathered at the bottom of the staircase. "Your Father and I will be in the car. Don't linger to long, our flight leaves soon." Hanako nodded. As soon as her mother walked out of the dorm house, the tears began to pour. "Oh don't cry Hanako!" Her best friend, Ayame, cried out. "Ayame is right Hanako! Weren't you just telling us how handsome and kind Uchiha-san was?" asked Chiyoko, her other friend. Soon all girls and teachers gathered around Hanako, taking turns hugging her, giving her small gifts to remember them by. At last it was time to leave and for the final time, Hanako walked out of St. Mary's dorms.

_**Somewhere in Japan**_

"Father, I mean no disrespect. But is it really necessary for her to attend school here?" The eldest Uchiha son sat across from his father, who was at the moment not pleased with his eldest child. "Itachi. Even thinking against what your Mother and I have decided is disrespectful. I refuse to speak on this matter any further." Standing at this dismissal, Itachi left his fathers office and headed toward his own room. He would have to make it clear to Hanako that whatever his behavior toward her on the past was like, it would not be like anymore.

_**Meanwhile, on a plane, somewhere over China**_

Hanako sighed for what seemed the fifth time. She couldn't get any sleep and the child in the back screaming was not helping. Thinking back to the cold look Itachi gave her when they were informed of their new situation, Hanako figured she must have done something to bring down Itachi's anger. 'I will just have to prove I can and will be a good wife,' she thought to herself as they hit some light turbulence.

_**Several Weeks later**_

_Hanako's Diary:_

_It has been weeks since Itachi has spoken to me. He made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with me. Determined to live up to my thought on the plane, I sought out the help of several people from school who I know I can trust. They all agreed to help me in my quest of bettering myself to please Itachi, but at the small meeting I had formed, I saw Sasuke, Gaara and Neji all exchange small glances, as if they knew the true meaning to Itachi's odd behavior. When I asked them about it, they told me that they would tell me, only if I could complete their tasks. So since that small meeting about two weeks ago, I have fallen into a sort of cycle. On Mondays, Ino and Sakura help me with fashion and grace. Tuesdays Sasuke teaches me self-defense. Wednesdays, Neji and Hinata help me with debate and school work. Thursdays, Gaara helps me with dancing. (To my surprise, he loves dancing.) On Friday's Shikamaru helps me with strategy, something Sasuke thinks I need to know, and on Saturdays I have track meets. Needless to say, every night, sleep comes with no problem. Today happens to be a Tuesday, so I am off to see Sasuke._

_With love, _

_Hanako_

_**Normal View, Uchiha Training Grounds**_

Hanako jogged lightly to the spot she and Sasuke always meet, but as she neared, she saw not only Sasuke but Gaara and Neji as well. "Hanako-chan." Sasuke said quietly. "Have a seat." Confused, she sat herself in the small circle they had formed. There was an odd silence where they all studied her. Neji broke the silence with his gentle voice, "Hanako, you do remember the promise we made you. That if you could complete our tasks we would tell you what we know?" she nodded. Another odd silence. This time Gaara spoke up, "Do you remember the exact words that Itachi spoke to you?" she nodded thinking back to that time that was only a few weeks ago.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hanako-san. I am going to make something very clear. I do not wish to socialize with you. I do not wish to be seen with you. No one is to know we are betrothed. It is safer that way." I stood their tears shining in my eyes as Itachi walked away from me. 'What did I do wrong?' I wondered. _

_**End Flashback**_

"He said it was safer if no one knew we were betrothed and that he didn't want to be seen with me." she said, sadness tingeing my voice. "I assumed that he was embarrassed to be seen with me." Sasuke snorted. "Quite the opposite." she raised an eyebrow. "Hanako, do you know what it is my family does?" she nodded. "You're family is in the shipping business, isn't it?" He shook his head. "No. We do many things, not all of them legal, and nothing I can or will tell you of. Shipping is just a cover. Because of what we do, my family has many enemies. Itachi has many enemies. Threats have already been made against you. Why do you honestly think we took you from you safe boarding school, huh? Because they were closing in on you there. Here, you are safer. We can watch you here, and watch our enemies better."

Hanako frowned, trying to take it all in. "So Itachi was just worried about me?" They all nodded. "He didn't want to scare you with the facts, he didn't want to put you in danger…Hanako, he cares about you." she opened her mouth to speak but Neji interjected, saying, "At your track meets. Who else, besides us, did you see. Think hard." she did, and realized, "He came to my meets?" Again they all nodded. "This is the part where you stand up and loudly proclaim you have to find him." Sasuke prompted. She rolled her eyes and stood. "Where is he?" she asked cutting to the chase. "In his room, watching all of this with curiosity." Neji said and sure enough as she turned around and looked at the house, a shadow moved quickly away from the window of Itachi's room.

She smiled and dashed off towards the house. 'I am going to show him I am not afraid.' she thought as she rushed in the house and up the stairs. Slowing as she got to his door, she found that her heart was pounding and her palms were sweating. Lifting her hand, she knocked three times on the wooden door. There was silence and then a, "Come in." She turned the door handle slowly and walked in. He was standing in the middle of his room and his eyes narrowed slightly when he saw her. Shutting the door behind her, she walked toward him. Before he could say anything, she blurted out, "I know you family isn't really into shipping. Sasuke said not all of what you do is legal and that you have a lot of enemies." It was silent. Hanako noticed a look in Itachi's eyes that resembled murderous intent. "Why wasn't I informed?" She demanded. He looked at her sharply. "If I am to be your wife, I should at least be told if my life is in danger." He frowned. "You are not in danger." He told her, and she heard an odd strain to his voice. "Oh? Then why did you tell me it was safer if no one knew we were betrothed, that we knew each other?" Itachi inhaled and turned around. "Did you think I was too weak to handle the truth?" There was along pause. "No. I simply worried. Hanako, If you knew what it is my family does…" he trailed off. "I never asked. I am fine being in the dark, but if I am already in danger, why not try and make this work?" He sighed. "I…see what your saying. But still I…" Hanako cut him off. "I am not afraid." She said. "I know. But I am," he sighed again and continued, "I guess you are right. It will be easier to protect you if I am nearer to you." Hanako smiled and hugged him. She no longer felt untouched or unwanted.

* * *

So yeah. Might make a sequel….might. Bye! Will be updating Leave Out All The Rest tomorrow, okay?


End file.
